The present invention pertains to a device for joining additional parts such as gauze, lining paper, a tube or the like to a book block spine.
Gauze strips, lining strips and/or tubes are glued onto a book block spine in a book production line in order to dimensionally stabilize adhesively bound, thread-sealed or thread-sewn book blocks. DE-OS 22 20 567 discloses a book binding device, in which glue is initially applied to the spine of the book blocks that are intermittently transported forward, wherein an open gauze and a lining material are subsequently applied in the next position. Gauze strips and lining strips of the required length are cut from material strips that are trimmed to a width that matches the book block height. A headband is respectively glued onto both edges of the lining material strip, wherein the bead-like thickening of the headband subsequently adjoins the head cut and the foot cut of the book block. The gauze strips and lining strips are successively placed onto the book block spine in one and the same position of the book block, wherein the lining strip is delivered to a location that is spaced apart from the book blocks and transferred by a suction table that turns in a reciprocating fashion.
In book production lines with high cycle rates, the additional parts are applied in separate stations, wherein the entire surface of the book block spine is provided with glue prior to each joining process. The gauze and lining stations are designed similarly and respectively equipped with devices for unwinding and cutting to size the material strips, wherein the cut-off material strips are delivered to a position that is spaced apart from the book block spine. In this position, the gauze strips are received by a rotatable gripper and the lining strips are received by a suction table. The respective strips are subsequently applied onto the book block spine. The lining strip with its headbands is also aligned relative to the book block in that a finger of the suction table that can be displaced parallel to its turning axis adjoins the head cut or foot cut. In the tubing station, the tubes of tubular design are stored in a magazine, from which the respective bottom tube is pushed into said delivery position. The transfer is subsequently realized with a suction table that turns in a reciprocating fashion analogous to the lining station.
In relation to the other functional steps, the application of the delivered additional parts by means of holding elements that carry out a reciprocating movement is a time-consuming process, and the reliable and flawless application of the additional parts decisively limits the cycle rate of the joining stations.